


Of Showers and Parties [Sawamura Daichi]

by selvatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Karasuno, Lemon, Lime, NSFW, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Sawamura Daichi x Reader}</p><p>Sawamura Daichi © Furudate Haruichi {Haikyuu}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Showers and Parties [Sawamura Daichi]

“Still haven’t decided what you’re going to wear?!” he exclaimed, seeing as she was holding two dresses comparing them against her body. “We’re gonna be late for the party!”

“Interesting comment considering you are about to enter the shower like _now._ ”

“I’m gonna be ready in 10’ max!” he answered defensively.

“Right.” She continued comparing the dresses in front of the full-body bathroom mirror, not sparing him a glance. He shook his head and bypassed her to enter the shower. Her gaze followed his every move as discreetly as possible. She watched as he took off his T-shirt, revealing a broad back and toned shoulders; muscles twitching lightly as he bent forward to get rid of his sweatpants.

She gaped shamelessly at him as he stretched to his full height, those _damnable_ Venus dimples at his lower back fully visible just above the band of his boxer briefs. He craned his neck and glared at her.

“What are you doing? Go get ready!”

“I am!” she snorted, snapping her gaze back to the mirror.

“Oooh, are you now?” he smirked. “I’d almost think that you were actually eyeing me up.”

“Pfff. As if.”

“Right.” Unfazed, he slid his underwear off, letting them fall on the pile of clothes on the floor. She side-glanced at him, trying to get an _unnoticed_ view of his extremely _juicy butt_ as he entered the shower _._

He closed the glass door behind him and extended his arms to fix the showerhead, boxer’s muscle stretching to accommodate his movements. She simply could not tear her gaze away; he was way too _gorgeous._

“Okay, you’re totally eyeing me up.” Having properly caught her in the act, he smirked evilishly.

“Maybe I am. Just a bit”, she pouted.

“Great. Now that we established the facts, cut it off and _go get ready!_ ” he reprimanded her, turning his attention back to the showerhead.

“Actually, I think this won’t do”, she flashed him a cocky half smile and threw the dresses on the tiles next to his clothes.

“Huh?” Without further explanations, she took off her tank top and shorts and turned to him, placing her hands on her hips.

“Don’t you think my underwear will show under the dress?”

“Huh?”

“I think I’ll just take everything off.” It was his turn to stare as she proceeded to remove the undergarments. Bending over, she passed her fingers from her ankles to her thighs with slow, deliberate moves. He shifted uncomfortably, having forgotten to turn the water on. “My, I think I’m not clean enough to attend the party. Maybe I should take a shower…” she said as if talking to herself.

“[Name], what are you doing…?” he tried to stop her, fully aware that if she kept this up _there was absolutely no way he’d be able to resist._

“I’m joining you”, she grinned and entered the shower, squeezing him closer to the wall. Passing her arm behind him, she turned the water on and watched as clear streams ran down his torso, highlighting each and every muscle on his body.

Having her so close to him and seeing her so _wet_ , his natural reactions were to be expected. He felt himself growing as quickly as the _fire_ spread in his abdomen. Handing him a sponge, she bent on the wall and craned her neck to look at him with half-lidded eyes and parted lips.

“Will you wash my back, Daichi?” she purred.

“Wash your back… Yeah, sure… I’m gonna wash _every inch of you_ ”, lust and uncontrollable desire danced together in the heaviness of his tone. He rubbed the sponge across her back and his free hand slid to her stomach and from there to the softness between her legs.

She let a small moan escape her lips as his fingers caressed her folds and his lips latched on her shoulder. She ground her hips into him, digits twirling feverishly between her legs. His length pressed against her rear and he grunted between her shoulder blades.

“I want you so bad right now.”

“I can tell”, she smiled. “You can have me, you know.”

“I know. And that’s what makes me go so crazy for you.”

“Huh?” Away from his sight, her brows knitted together in confusion. He wrapped his fingers around his base and pressed himself at her entrance.

“You always… Gosh!” He buried himself in her warmth, interrupting his own train of thought. “You always want me… inside of you”, he stuttered between thrusts. “I can have you… whenever I want.” His fingers settled on her hips and dug into her skin.

“That’s your fault”, she smiled. “For being so hot!” Her voice came out in low moans as he rocked her back and forth against the wet tiles. Her words froze his movement. “Daichi? What’s wrong?”

“Turn around. I want to see your face while I’m taking you on.” She turned to face him, dark gaze laced with need drilling into her. He leaned in and captured her lips with his, his arms wrapping around her waist.

He sucked on her lower lip and let his tongue take a taste of her as his hands felt every curve of her body. She parted her lips to let her tongue unite with his, deepening the already fiery kiss. He hitched her leg around his waist and sheathed himself inside of her once more.

Her arms flew to his back, nails digging into sinewy shoulders, feeling the hot water as it rained down his spine. Her back crashed against the wall; the raven-haired man was so lost in her that couldn’t hold back anymore. He pumped her deep and hard, powerful thrust after powerful thrust challenging the capacity of her walls to accommodate his size.

“D-Daichi…!” she threw her head back and moaned his name, sending him over the edge.

 

 

 

“Tell me the truth”, he said rolling around on the bed, revealing a wet stain in the shape of his body on the sheets. “You didn’t want to go to the party, did you?”

“Nope”, she grinned. “It sounded super boring!” She jumped on the bed next to him and ruffled his dark hair. “Taking showers with you is much more fun!”

Laughing, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest.


End file.
